La cuarta hechizera
by anny-uchiha
Summary: hace miles de años, lucho un grupo de hechizeras, para proteger al faraon de un terrible mal, pero ahora esa maldad regresay la reencarnacion de ellas buscara a la cuarta.


Los personajes de Yugioh son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, solo los uso por diversion ya que lamentablemente no son reales y no pueden ser mis novios

* * *

Cap.I.- UN EXTRAÑO DIA EN CIUDAD DOMINO

Comienza un nuevo día para vivir, ya que a iniciado el invierno en dicha ciudad, se puede observar como los árboles comienzan a dejar caer sus naranjadas hojas, se puede sentir un ligero frío por las calles, no muy lejos se encuentra caminando una joven de cabello corto color castaño claro, ojos azules, que vestía un uniforme, que se componía de un saco rosa con ligeras rayas celestes y una corta falda del mismo tono, con destino a una tienda de juegos pero en el trayecto, comenzó a tener visiones ante sus ojos, de pronto sintió un golpe que la derribo.

Yugi.- que sucede tea? Estas bien? ( ayudándola a levantarse)

Tea.- si estoy bien, solo que no prestaba atención. ( Sacudiendo su falda) nos vamos?

Yugi.- si solo falta el faraón. ( sonriendo)

Tea.- el faraón? Nos acompañara?( extrañada)

Yugi.- si recuerda que hoy será su primer día de escuela( comenzando a desesperarse) YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami.- ya voy, ya voy es que alguien se tarda demasiado en escoger que tipo de lápiz llevar, si llevar sus cartas o no, y nunca me dejo cerrar la tienda. ( saliendo de la casa)

Yugi.- este... nos vamos? ( avergonzado)

Los tres comenzaron a caminar a través del parque, comenzaba a refrescar, tea comenzó a sentirse mareada, empezó a caminar mas lento, los chicos notaron que ella se comportaba extraño, Yugi se acerco a ella para preguntarle si le sucedía algo. Donde el joven levanto la mirada, tea se desmayo cayendo sobre Yugi.

Yugi.- FARAÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!! AUXILIO!!!!! (siendo "aplastado" por la chica )

Yami.- Yugi, que paso? Que le sucede a tea? ( levantando a ambos )

Yugi.- llevémosla a la enfermería de escuela, solo falta una cuadra. ( preocupado) pero yo la llevo si?

Yami.- porque? ( extrañado)

Yugi.- mmm... porque es mi amiga..obvio no? ( nervioso-sonrojado)

Yami.- de acuerdo ( entre cerrando los ojos)

Al llegar a la escuela tuvieron que dejarla, para entrar a clases, mientras tanto tea comenzó a soñar con imágenes que creyó haber visto en ese instante (( o sea en vivo jajajaja)) observo que estaba en un bosque en llamas había gente corriendo para salvar sus vidas, detrás de estos se acercaban tres encapuchadas , una azul, una negra y otra verde. Que al parecer fueron las causantes de tal horrible sueño o realidad. Despertó asustada pensando quienes podrían ser estas personas. Volvió a recostarse para descansar.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Moscú, Rusia. Se encontraba parada una joven mirando hacia la ventana, ella vestía una cuellera color gris, una chaquetilla negra junto con unos pantalones acampanados del mismo al igual que las botas ,de tez blanca su cabello era negro azulado largo debajo de sus caderas y ojos zafiro además llevaba consigo unas maletas, ella comenzó a escuchar unas voces que le sonaron familiares las cuales llamaron su atención, al mirar hacia atrás observo que se acercaban dos chicas , una era de cabello blanco largo un poco debajo de las caderas y ojos color ámbar, de tez morena aperlada vestía una cuellera blanca con una gabardina verde oscuro, junto con unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas botas. la otra chica tenia el cabello rubio cenizo y ojos verde aqua de tez blanca, vestía una cuellera rosa y un abrigo color negro junto con unos pantalones y botas del mismo tono.

Voz.- Mein Freund! Guten Tag!!! (sonriendo) (( mi amiga buenas tardes)) en alemán.

Voz2.-Haosen!! Tei Tei( con una reverencia) (( hola, buenas tardes)) en chino

Voz3.- chicas, que gusto de verlas!! ( se acerco la peli-azul a sus amigas)

Voz.- Tenia tiempo de no verte Fanny, además no has visto a mi guarura que me acompañaba. ( mirando hacia todos lados)

Fanny.- pues llevo aquí 10 minutos y no he visto nada.( suspirando) y tu Eli, Como te fue en tu viaje?

Eli.- bien , muy bien, solo que me tenia que tocar con Anny en el avión. ( mirándola de reojo)

Anny.- y dale la china al trigo.( con una gota de sudor),no es mi culpa que estuviera contigo cuando , transborde el otro avión, aunque creo que mi muchachote se me quedo allá. ( preocupada)

Se dirige hacia ella un muchacho alto, de buen porte, su cabello es rubio cenizo corto ojos azules y tez blanca , vestía una cuellera negra junto con un abrigo negro además de la bufanda que llevaba, ((se me olvidaban los pantalones)) ejem... y llevaba unos pantalones del mismo tono.((jajaja)).

Voz.- Donde andas mujer que no te encuentro.( dándole un juguetón golpe en la cabeza a anny)

Anny.- Cloud!!! Te extrañe (abrazándolo)

Cloud.- solo fui por las maletas, además tu fuiste quien me pidió que fuera, lo olvidaste? ( arqueando una ceja) solo me tarde 15 minutos.

Anny.- oops !, bueno en fin ya vieron que hora es? Rápido o perderemos el vuelo. (corriendo hacia la sala)

Fanny.- a que niña, no cambia. ( suspirando)

Eli.- nop, no cambia. (sujetando su sien), cual es la prisa, ni siquiera quiero ir a domino (molesta)

Cloud.- yo creo que se ve linda. (( sonriendo)

F y E .- si tu dices.

Después de esperar el vuelo 2 horas mas, suben al avión que lo llevara a su nuevo destino " CD Domino" , Fanny quedo junto a Eli y para su fortuna anny con cloud. Al llegar el momento de dormir, anny comenzó a soñar o mas bien a recordar el porque cambio su vida, porque se unió al circulo.

Se encontraba una pequeña niña perdida en la oscuridad, corría hacia todos lados en busca de una salida, llevaba un tiempo corriendo hasta tropezar con su propio pie, al caer al suelo empezó a sentir miedo además soltó varias lagrimas de desesperación.

Voz.- no llores anny ( acercándose a ella, una niña de cabellos castaño claro y ojos lilas)

Anny.-Natsumi...(secado sus lagrimas)

Natsumi.- te encuentras bien?(hincándose frente a ella)

Anny.- tengo miedo, y no se donde estoy?( con sus manos en sus rodillas)

Natsumi.- estas en un túnel.(seria)

Anny.- en un túnel?, pero esta muy oscuro y no se a donde voy. Y no como salir (angustiada)

Natsumi.- yo tampoco (sonriendo)

Anny.-pero Natsumi,que vamos a hacer? No quiero que la oscuridad me trague para siempre (llorando )

Natsumi.- no te preocupes , caminaremos juntas hasta que atravesemos la oscuridad, encontraremos el camino a la felicidad, ven conmigo y encontraremos la luz., si?(levantándose y extendiendo su mano)

Natsumi.- de acuerdo ( tomando su mano)

Ambas caminaron dentro de ese túnel tan oscuro en el cual estaban perdidas hasta encontrar la luz.

Quien era esa niña que estaba con anny, encontrara respuestas en domino, quien es el joven que la acompaña, que esconde la chica de cabello negro azulado en su triste mirada, porque Eli no desea ir a domino.


End file.
